This invention relates to heat transfer cold plates for removing heat from electrical components and the like.
The Iversen U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,280 shows a cooling arrangement for semiconductor devices consisting of a plurality of plates on which the semiconductor devices are mounted, each plate having flow paths for cooling fluid extending between opposite ends of the plate and having terminals for one of three legs of a three-phase electrical system. Coolant supply and discharge manifolds made of electrically insulating material, such as ceramic or plastic, are affixed to the ends of the plates to circulate cooling fluid through the passages in the plates and to the spaces between the plates, using dielectric coolants such as fluorocarbons to assure electrical insulation. The specification does not describe the attachment of the manifold to the metal plates.
The Iverson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,070 discloses a modular heat sink structure which includes a metal heat sink having semiconductor devices supported through insulating joints from adjacent surfaces of the heat sink and a coolant flow path extending beneath the insulated supports for the semiconductor devices from an inlet opening at one end of the plate to an outlet opening at the same end of the plate.
The Patent to Wolgemoth et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,911 discloses a cold plate arrangement in which a cold plate made of plastic material has a coolant flow path extending from one end to the opposite end which directs coolant along the surfaces of power electronic components mounted on one side of the cold plate.
In the Sumikawa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,604, a heat exchanger such as a hot water radiator for an automobile consists of a plurality of metal tubes having metal plates mounted between tanks made of rust proof synthetic resin.
The mounting of heat transfer plates on which electrical or electronic components are affixed so as to not only isolate the heat transfer plates and/or components electrically but also to prevent stray electrical currents from traveling between the plates and the mounting presents a problem.